Que esta pasando?
by Mai Valentine2
Summary: Heero quiere descubrir q es lo q le pasa a Duo y se encuentra con Hilde y con la tal Relela..jajajaja..tal ves este cap.sea el mas "largo" [si claro].Espero que les guste ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Que está pasando aqui?  
  
Es el año 197 A.C. La guerra había terminado y todos vivían felices con sus seres queridos..pero había alguien que ah actuado muy raro desde hace mucho..  
  
Un día Duo caminaba por el parque pensando en muchas cosas, pero había una en especial...  
  
Duo: *pensando* que haré!! se me debe de ocurrir algo....y si le digo a los démas?? no, no puedo tal ves se burlen de mi...pero ¿porque se burlarian de mi?. Bueno conozco bien a Wufei puede que el si se burle..pero..NO!! NO PUEDO DECIRLES NADA!! si no van a ir de chismosos a esparcirlo por ahí  
  
Duo segui pensando y pensando en su problema hasta que los pilotos gundam vienen a ver que le sucede a su amigo..porque ah actuado muy raro desde hace 4 días..  
  
Quatre: Hola Duo ¿como estas?  
  
SILENCIO TOTAL  
  
Quatre: ahh Duo? me escuchas???  
  
DE NUEVO SILENCIO  
  
Wufei: Hay ya dejalo mejor vamonos de aqui y dejemos que el "niñito" se quede aqui en el parque aburriendose  
  
Wufei se va dejando a sus amigos esperando a que Duo les haga caso  
  
Trowa: Creo que Wufei tiene razón mejor vamonos no nos hace caso  
  
Quatre: No, el se que nos va a escuchar solo hay que..intentarlo de nuevo  
  
Heero: Bueno como quieras intentalo, pero no te hará caso  
  
Quatre: Esta bien....¿Como estas Duo? *con una gran sonrisa*  
  
SILENCIO TOTAL  
  
Heero: ¬¬** Es que hay que hacerlo a GRITOS  
  
Quatre y Trowa: a que te refieres?  
  
Heero: *sonriendo* a esto  
  
Heero: *gritando* DUUUUUOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *asustado* AH QUE COMO?? NO ATACAN?? QUIEN ES??  
  
Quatre y Trowa: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! DUO DEBISTE VER TU CARA  
  
Heero *sonriendo* les dije que serviría  
  
Duo:*enojado* Oigan, no es GRACIOSO que hagan ESO!!!  
  
Heero: Si claro, tu no nos hacias caso, fue el único recurso que teníamos  
  
Duo: lo siento es que, andaba pensando en muchas cosas  
  
Heero: *sospechando* y...que será?  
  
Duo: *sonrojado* AHH QUE?? NO ES NADA!!!  
  
Heero: Claro que lo es  
  
Duo : Claro que no  
  
Heero: QUE SI  
  
Duo: QUE NO  
  
Heero: QUE SI  
  
Quatre: ahh chicos..chicos ya dejen de pelear  
  
Heero y Duo: CALLATE!!  
  
Quatre: bueno..si ustedes lo dicen  
  
Duo: QUE NO  
  
Heero: QUE SI  
  
Trowa: Quatre, tengo una idea  
  
Quatre: cual??  
  
Trowa:*sonriendo* La misma que Heero  
  
Quatre: *sonriendo* Buena idea..jejejeje  
  
Duo: QUE NO  
  
Heero: QUE SI  
  
Trowa: CHICOS!!! CALLENSE!!!!  
  
Heero y Duo: *como niños castigados*esta bien  
  
Quatre: Duo nos puedes decir que es lo que te pasa??  
  
Duo: Claro pero..HEERO NO TE BURLES DE MI  
  
Heero: no lo haré *pensando* si claro  
  
Duo: esta bien Heero, creeré en ti  
  
Heero: *pensando* jejejeje ya cayó  
  
Duo: Bueno lo que pasa es que.....  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Que les pareció??? espero que les haya gustado Este fue mi primer fic y tengan piedad!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! byebyebye En el proximo capitulo sabran porque duo ah actuado asi sin hacer bromas ni nada (aunque es logico) ^.^ DEJEN REVIEWS 


	2. A quien elegiré?

UFF por fin lo pasé (el mismo día jejejejejeje ) bueno espero que les guste  
A quien elegiré?  
  
Duo: bueno pues lo que pasa es que..  
  
Trowa: Anda dinos YA!!  
  
Duo: bueno es que ...es que..*sonrojado* estoy enamorado  
  
Quatre: que bueno Duo ^.^  
  
Duo: *triste* pues..no tanto  
  
Trowa: a que te refieres??  
  
Duo: pues..es que estoy enamorado de una chica , Hilde , la conocen no es así?  
  
Todos: Si  
  
Heero: y....cual es el problema , lo unico que debes hacer es decirle Y YA asunto arreglado  
  
Duo: grr.. dejame terminar en que sea Heero  
  
Heero: ¬¬**  
  
Quatre: Bueno , ya paren y no vuelvan a pelear de nuevo  
  
Duo: Esta bien, pero tambien estoy enamorado de una chica que es nueva en la escuela, y se llama Brittany y..no se a quien escoger  
  
Heero: Duo Duo eso te pasa por ser tan..  
  
Trowa: despistado?  
  
Heero: no esa no era la palabra  
  
Duo: Bueno ya...ayudenme que no se a quien escojer  
  
Duo voltea y mira a Quatre  
  
Quatre: A MI NO ME METAN EN ESTO YO NO SE NADA SOBRE ESTO!!  
  
Quatre se va  
  
Duo voltea y ve a Trowa  
  
Trowa: ERR.. AHH YO TENGO QUE IR AL CIRCO ADIOS  
  
Trowa se va  
  
Ahora Duo solo tiene una sola persona que por cierto le va a costar trabajo en convencerlo  
  
Duo: *con ojos de cachorrito* HEERO !_! tu eres el unico que me puedes ayudar POR FIS!!  
  
Heero: NO NO NO!! YO NO TE VOY A AYUDAR!!  
  
-----------------------------------En La Cafeteria-------------------------- --------------  
  
Heero: *con cascadas en los ojos* como es que estoy haciendo esto  
  
Duo: Andale ademas tu eres mi brother no?  
  
Heero: *mirada asesina* ¬¬**  
  
Duo: err. creo que lo mejor sera concentrarnos en el plan  
  
Duo: Mira lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas con cada una y le preguntes ...............  
  
Heero: QUE?? YO NO VOY A SER ESO!!  
  
Duo: POR FIS!!  
  
Heero: Si alguien me descubre haciendo esto te voy a matar ¬¬**  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
que les pareció? algo corto no??¡ pues ese era el caso jejejejejejejeje BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


	3. Mataré a Duo!

Mataré a Duo!!  
  
Heero: Duo..si alguien me ve haciendo esto te juró que mataré  
  
Duo: Hay no importa...ademas te ves muy....*riendose* BONITO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Heero: TE ODIO!!  
  
Duo: no te preocupes..ahora ve y...*riendose* VE!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Heero: ¬¬** estarás muerto muy pronto MAXWELL!!!  
  
Duo: Andale VE Y APURATE!!  
  
Heero camina hacia donde se encontraban Hilde y Brittany, que por cierto eran las mejores amigas  
  
Heero: *cambiando de voz* Hola como estan amigas??  
  
Hilde: Quien eres tu?? Eres nueva??  
  
Heero: *con diferente voz* Si , soy nueva  
  
Brittany: bueno pues hay que presentarnos , Yo soy Wesley,Brittany Wesley  
  
Hilde: Hola!! yo soy Schbeiker , Hilde Schbeiker y tu como te llamas?  
  
Heero: yo?? este me llamo...err HELEN  
  
Brittany: cual es tu apellido??  
  
Heero: *pensando* ahora que haré??  
  
Hilde: anda dinos cual es tu apellido tal ves conozcamos a alguien de tu apellido  
  
Heero: *pensando* odio hacer esto pero no tengo de otra  
  
Maxwell, Helen Maxwell  
  
Hilde y Brittany: MAXWELL??  
  
Helen: (o sea heero): Si porque  
  
Hilde: tienes el mismo apellido que un amigo nuestro...  
  
Brittany: conoces a Duo Maxwell  
  
Helen: si..el..el..es mi primo jejejejeje  
  
Hilde: que bien!!  
  
Helen: Bueno cambiando de tema yo..quería saber si..a ustedes les gusta Duo??  
  
Brittany: a nosotras?? pues claro que esperabas  
  
Hilde: es cierto es guapisimo..pero no sabemos si el nos quiere  
  
Helen: *pensando* Ellas creen que Maxwell es "guapo"?? ...ya me dieron escalofrios  
  
Helen: Bueno..ya me voy adios nos vemos  
  
Hilde y Brittany: ADIOS!!  
  
Pero antes de irse Wufei caminaba cerca de ahí y vió a Heero..  
  
Wufei: HEERO?? porque estas vestido como una mujer?  
  
Hilde: HEERO??  
  
Heero: err.. SI??  
  
Hilde: QUE?? PORQUE ESTABAS VESTIDO ASI?? PORQUE DIME!!  
  
Brittany: no esta nada mal *hilde le da un codazo* QUE??!!  
  
Hilde: No puedo creer que allas hecho eso..de seguro Duo te envió para ver si lo queriamos deberas nunca pense que harias eso!! vamonos brittany!!  
  
Brittany: Pero si todaviano me despido de YUY  
  
Hilde: VAMONOS!!  
  
Brittany: uhh Adios Heero saludame a Duo ^.^  
  
Hilde y Brittany se van  
  
Wufei: vaya Yuy nunca pensé que harías algo así por Maxwell  
  
Heero: . . . . .  
  
Wufei: HEERO??  
  
Heero: *levanta la cabeza* MAXWELL...ESTAS MUERTO!!!!  
  
Wufei: uhh??  
  
Heero: MAXWELL ME LAS PAGARAS!!  
  
Duo quien estaba lejos de ahí observando la escena ve que Heero se acerca a el rapidamente y con ojos de furia  
  
Duo: Creo que lo mejor...será irme  
  
Heero: *corriendo hacia a el* MAXWELL HICISTE QUE ME VISTIERA DE MUJER Y AHORA ME CULPARON DE TUS RIDICULOS PLANES!!!!!! ESTARÁS MUERTO!!!!  
  
Wufei: como siempre...  
  
La escena termina Heero persiguiendo a Duo , Duo con cara de asustado y Heero con ojos de asesino y corriendo mas rapido que un caballo  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Que les pareció??? Espero que les halla gustado!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! otra cosa...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES!!! 


	4. Vaya que fue duro el viaje no?

Vaya que fue duro el viaje no??  
  
Duo:*respirando rapidamente* ahh..creo..que..lo per..di  
  
------------------EN OTRO LUGAR---------------  
  
Heero: DONDE ESTÁS DUO!! DONDE TE METISTE!!!!!!!! TE ENCONTRARÉ!!!  
  
Duo: espero que no me encuentre  
  
Quatre: Hola Duo ^^  
  
Duo: AH hola quatre  
  
Quatre: que pasa?? Heero te ayudó??  
  
Duo: Si..pero ahora me quiere matar u.u  
  
Quatre: pues..que hiciste?  
  
Duo: .........lo vestí de mujer  
  
Quatre: QUE??!!! con razón te quiere matar ya sabes como es Heero...hay Duo  
  
Duo: bueno..ya lo mas importante es que no me encuentre no??  
  
Quatre: *asustado* no estaría tan seguro  
  
Duo: a que te refieres??  
  
Quatre: voltea Duo  
  
Duo voltea y lo unico que ve son unos ojos azules con mirada asesina y muy muy pero muy enojado (ese es mi heero ^^ )  
  
Duo:*asustado* AHH COMO ESTAS HEERO??!! JEJEJE muy bonito el dia no??  
  
Heero: ¬¬** esta ves te pasaste del limite maxwell!!  
  
Duo: *asustado* a que te reiferes??  
  
Heero *sonriendo* a esto  
  
Duo*asustado* ahh Heero no tienes que hacer esto NO  
  
Heero*sacando su pistola* pues creo que si  
  
Duo: voy a morir voy a morir voy a morir  
  
Heero:Di tus plegarias Maxwell  
  
Duo: *llorando como en caricaturas* !_! soy muy joven  
  
Pero en ese momento cuando Heero iba a jalar el gatillo se desmaya..algo extraño pero el nunca habia corrido asi..por eso no resistio y se desmayo U.U  
  
Heero: @_@  
  
Duo: JA!! me salvé!!! GRACIAS DIOS SABIA QUE EXISTIAS!! ME SALVASTE EL PELLEJO!!  
  
Quatre: Duo no estoy muy seguro  
  
Duo: otra ves tu?? ya deja de molestar  
  
Quatre: bueno..entonces me retiro  
  
Duo: que miedoso  
  
Hilde: DUO!!  
  
Duo al escuchar esa voz se para liza porque sabia quien era ademas la conocia demasiado bien  
  
Duo: HILDE!! que haces por aqui??!!  
  
Hilde: Nada mas disfrutando y riendome de tu cara cuando heero te perseguia  
  
Duo: jejeje genial no??*con su tipica sonrisa*  
  
Hilde: Vamonos Brittany..no soporto ver a este "niño" que necesita de amigos para que hagan todo lo que el quiere  
  
Brittany: Pero no podemos dejar aqui a Duo y menos a Heero  
  
Hilde: VAMONOS!!!  
  
Brittany: adios Duo me saludas a Heero cuando despierte  
  
Duo: . . . .  
  
Heero: *agarrandose la cabeza* ahh me duele tanto  
  
Duo: ....  
  
Heero: Duo???  
  
Duo: perdí una gran oportunidad  
  
Heero: QUE BIEN  
  
Duo golpea a Heero  
  
Heero: OYE COMO TE ATRE...  
  
Duo va caminando hacia su casa  
  
Heero: ......nunca pensé que te haría tanto daño  
CONTINUARÁ!!!  
  
Que les pareció?? Algo..no se ..bueno ustedes envienme reviews y diganme que les pareció BYEBYEBYE 


	5. Mi Dolor Se Acabará!

Mi Dolor Se Acabará??  
  
Duo: . . . . .  
  
Heero: Oye espera!! Adonde crees que vas??  
  
Duo: a donde...se vaya mi dolor..  
  
Heero: a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Duo: *sonrie* *triste* nunca entenderás nada de esto Heero  
  
Heero: pues..yo se mas de lo que crees!! me estas escuchando?? DUO REGRESA AQUI MISMO!!  
  
-------------------EN OTRO LUGAR-------------------  
  
Duo: . . . . . . . . .  
  
Quatre: Hola Duo ^.^ ¿como te fue en tu plan? ¿te salvaste de Heero?  
  
Duo: *sonriendo* La verdad Si me salve de el... *regresando a su tristeza* pero...por lo otro me fue muy mal...  
  
Trowa: que malo...bueno vamonos Quatre ^^  
  
Quatre: No podemos, debemos ayudarlo  
  
Duo: NO!! mejor vayanse o haran que me sienta peor!!!!  
  
Quatre: Lo sentimos..  
  
Duo: No me vuelvan a ver ni a buscar!!! VAYANSE  
  
Quatre: ahhh esta bien Duo  
  
Quatre y Trowa se van dejando a Duo pensando hasta que alguien llega..  
  
Brittany: Hola Duo!!  
  
Duo: BRITTANY QUE HACES AQUÍ??!!  
  
Brittany: Mira Duo quiero ayudarte porque de seguro estas muy mal por lo que dijo Hilde, aunque sea mi amiga en eso estoy desacuerdo *susurrando* aunque tambien porque me quiere quitar a mi Duo ¬¬  
  
Duo: bueno gracias por tu ayuda Brittany..  
  
Brittany: De nada Duo.  
  
Duo: Brittany?  
  
Brittany: si??  
  
Duo: eh querido hacer algo desde hace mucho...y hasta ahora tengo el valor de hacerlo..*susurrando* aunque no se si es lo correcto  
  
Brittany: *pensando* será lo que siempre eh soñado?  
  
Duo lentamente se acerca a Brittany y la toma de la cintura, ya estaban a pocos centimentros de besarse, Duo se acerca cada ves mas a ella y ella a el hasta que...se lográn dar el tierno beso..pero...había alguien que los observaba calladamente  
  
Hilde: *triste* Duo...Brittany es para ti y yo n soy para ti?? De seguro fue por lo que te dije  
  
Hilde se va corriendo llorando por la escena. Mientras tanto Duo y Brittany se sentian felices por lo sucedido..pero Duo aun así no sabía si eso era lo correcto ...  
  
Duo: te amo  
  
Brittany: yo tambien Duo  
  
Duo: Bueno...nos vemos mañana en la escuela..adios ^.^  
  
Brittany: adios *dandole un beso en la mejilla*  
  
----------------------AL OTRO DÍA-------------------------  
  
Heero: Que aburrición...somos pilotos gundam y aun así tenemos que ir a la escuela??!!  
  
Quatre: No te quejes Heero ..Al fin y al cabo puedes ver a la señorita Relena (¬¬**) ya que estamos en su escuela no??  
  
Heero: A ti no te anda persiguiendo todo el tiempo  
  
Wufei: Bueno ya callense hay que darnos prisa  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Heero: Como es que a el no le importa nada??  
  
Trowa: porque yo no soy superficial  
  
Heero: QUE DIJISTE!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: jajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Quatre: Bueno ya..dejen de discutir..Donde esta Duo?  
  
Wufei: Hay a quien le importa  
  
Duo: *silbando* HOLA MUCHACHOS!! HOLA WUFEI!!  
  
Wufei: Escucharon lo que yo?? ME DIJO HOLA??!! QUE LE PASA??  
  
Quatre: Bueno pues vamos a preguntarle  
  
Heero: Pero si solo vamos a perder el tiempo  
  
Trowa: ya deja de quejarte  
  
Heero: ¬¬**  
  
Y así fue...como el día empezó..Que les esperará cuando le pregunten a Duo?? Se sorprenderán?? Yo creo que si!!!!  
CONTINUARÁ!!  
  
Que les pareció!!?? Bueno mandenme sus opiniones cuando quieran!! ^.^ Nos Vemos!!!!^.^ Que el Dios de la muerte decienda sobre ustedes!!! ^.^ 


	6. Tal ves sea el cap mas LARGO si claro

El cap. mas "Largo"  
  
Duo: que feliz estoy ^.^  
  
Wufei: Oye bebe Maxwell..  
  
Duo: ahh? HOLA WUFEI como esta mi mejor amigo?  
  
Heero: mejor?? eso quiere decir que algo extraño le pasa a Duo..  
  
Wufei: estoy de acuerdo contigo Yuy..algo extraño le paso al idiota de Maxwell  
  
Duo: *agarrando el hombro de Wufei* Wufei..Wufei..Wufei...nunca cambias verdad?? tienes que dejar de ser vulgar con las personas..asi será una vida mejor y sin enemigos. Bueno si me disculpan ya me tengo que ir si no llegaré tarde a clase..*corriendo* ADIOS!!  
  
Heero: que le pasa..el siempre es el que llega tarde a todas las clases  
  
Quatre: les dije que le preguntaramos..pero ahora hay que esperar hasta que sea el receso  
  
Trowa: bueno..mejor vayamonos a clases antes de que se haga tarde..  
  
Todos se van a clases ..menos Heero..que queria descubrir ese de una buena ves  
  
Heero: tengo que descubrirlo primero..y saber que tanto trama ese idiota de Maxwell..  
  
Heero va corriendo cuando de pronto choca con Hilde Schkeiber (algo así ^_- )  
  
Hilde: ahh..lo siento Heero  
  
Heero: no hay problema  
  
Hilde: oye Heero...  
  
Heero: dime  
  
Hilde: quiero q me respondas esto  
  
Heero: como quieras  
  
Hilde: Este de Duo estaba ayer en la noche con Brittany??  
  
Heero: no..no se  
  
Hilde: bueno..nada mas quería saber eso..Adios!  
  
Heero: .....creo q estoy entendiendo su Punto..pero..primero  
  
Relela: HEERO!!  
  
Heero: *se para como una estatua* *susurrando* tal ves así no me vea  
  
Relela: Heero ya es tarde tienes q ir a tus clases!!! Anda q esperas..  
  
Heero: *aun igual* diablos!! si me vio !_!  
  
Relela: uh??  
  
Heero: jejeje nada Adios!  
  
Heero se va corriendo lo mas rapido q puede para q la tonta de Relela no lo alcance..(JAJAJAJAJA)  
  
Relela: porq se va tan rapido? bueno..mas tarde lo veré  
  
*************EN EL SALON*************  
  
Heero: Oye Wufei  
  
Wufei: q quieres  
  
Heero: creo q ya se q es lo q le pasa a Duo...  
  
Wufei: de veras? eso quiero ver..  
  
Heero: bueno..pues lo q pasa..es.....  
  
  
  
Mai: !_! SHIT!! jejeje perdonen por la expresion..si preguntan porque lo hice tan pequeño fue porque no se me ocurria nada 9_9 ....  
  
Relela: OYE como te atreves a quitarme a MI HEERO en mi momento de GLORIA??!!!  
  
Mai: jejeje..oyeme dijiste "TU HEERO"??  
  
Relela: SI ES MIO!!! T_T  
  
Mai: q ingenua eres LELITA...EL ES MIO Y NO TUYO  
  
Relela: como te..  
  
Mai: MUERETE *saca una ametralladora*  
  
Relela: NO ME MATES..NO ME COMAS!!  
  
Mai: demasiado tarde...JAJAJAJJAJAJA *dispara como loca* jajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Bueno..ahora q todo se tranquilize..  
  
Dejen reviews..aunque lo dudo pero bueno..la vida es asi de mala !_!  
  
Que el Dios de la Muerte Descienda Sobre Ustedes!! ^_-  
  
ATTE. MAI VALENTINE  
  
*************para algunos comentarios a*******************  
  
carminapg@gotmail.com o shinigami_hell08@hotmail.com 


End file.
